1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new control device, such as for controlling the burner means of a water heater, and to new parts for such a control device as well as to new methods of making such a control device and such new parts therefor.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a control device comprising a housing means provided with actuator means therein, and a temperature sensing unit carried by the housing means for operating the actuator means in response to temperature sensed by the unit, the unit comprising a tubular member having an open end secured to the housing means and having another end disposed remote from the housing means, the unit comprising a rod means disposed in the tubular member and having a first end projecting out of the open end of the tubular member and engaging the actuator means, the rod means having a second end disposed adjacent the other end of the tubular member, the tubular member having abutment means disposed between the ends thereof, the unit comprising a heat expandable and contractible polymeric member disposed between the second end of the rod means and the abutment means to tend to cause the first end of the rod means to move toward the actuator means upon the unit sensing decreasing temperature and to tend to cause the first end of the rod means to move away from the actuator means upon the unit sensing increasing temperature. For example, see the Katchka et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,501.